Silver
by Joelsweet
Summary: Yuuri follows a golden cat into the forest, where a demon is rumored to reign. There he meets a beautiful, mysterious man with extremely long silver hair.
1. Chapter 1

We lay our scene many, many years ago, in a kingdom filled with flowers by the sea. There were lush green fields and expansive rice paddies, with forests in between that held hidden secrets. The people who resided in the realm were kind and kept mostly to themselves. The king and queen were compassionate and just, beloved by many. Their eldest progeny was a princess, who was wise for her age and would certainly become an excellent leader, though she would only inherit half of the kingdom.

The other half would go to the king and queen's other child, a son. His name was Katsuki Yuuri, and he was rather timid and anxious. He often wondered how he would be able to rule a country when he had a difficult time working up the courage to even speak to foreign diplomats, let alone negotiate with them. When he was younger, he had foolishly hoped that his worries would disappear with time. Unfortunately, he had not; he was of age, and still had a tough time making even simple decisions.

Yuuri sighed, foot shaking under his thigh as he kneeled. He was in another tedious war "council," although "argument" was a more suitable word. All of the military leaders cared very deeply about keeping their citizens safe, they just had widely differing opinions on how to do that. There was frequent passionate quarreling and glowers made of knives; once Yuuri was subjected to a man's animated recitation of a haiku that he had personally written on why his strategy was the most superior.

Hardly anything ever got resolved, and Yuuri didn't even know why he had to be present. It was far too loud for him to be noticed even if he had a point or thought to share. He already had an aching, throbbing headache, and hearing the elderly General Yamamoto go on a tirade about "battles from the good old days" was definitely not helping. A red-faced man with a wispy mustache and goatee roared and stood up, slamming his ornate paper fan on the low table beside him. All eyes turned to him, and Yuuri saw his opportunity. Quietly, he slipped out of the room before anyone could notice.

His steps thumped softly against the wooden flooring of the hallway, and he gazed up at the regal paintings on the shōji of ancestors long dead as he moved past them. Nervously, he chewed his cheek, removed his tall hat, and pulled out the string binding up his hair so that it fell around him like a shroud. How could he ever live up to the expectations that they had set? It was as if they were all giving him disappointed looks, like they already knew that he was a failure. A dreadfully familiar empty, sinking feeling settled in his chest, and he looked down at his tabi socks. He quickened his pace, yearning to free himself from the scrutinizing watch of his forefathers.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he rounded a corner, and wondered if Phichit was around somewhere. He desperately needed someone to talk to, and his friend usually brightened his day. But with a despondent sigh, he recalled that Phichit was at his sick mother's house for the week to help take care of his siblings until she could recover. Who else could he turn to to confide in? His sister was busy with her lessons, and his parents were away on a diplomatic mission. There was absolutely nobody. Despair rose up inside of him, and a lump formed in his throat. He felt so utterly alone…

Yuuri took a relatively unused side exit, gingerly opening and closing the sliding panel door, and started down an overgrown path. Large stone lanterns were on either side, crumbling ruins of once elegantly carved light sources. Not many people went this way anymore. The garden at the end of the trail had been long since abandoned and left to become wild. A branch scraped against his thigh, and although he was sure it was bleeding, he felt too hollow to care.

Finally, he arrived at a clearing. Beyond it was a dense forest that nobody entered besides the bravest hunters. Legend told that the woods were the domain of a powerful demon, but he suspected that it was just an old wives' tale to keep children from wandering into the thick trees and getting lost.

Yuuri sat down on the soft, spongy moss and then laid back. He set his hat down and tried to relax, but his melancholy wouldn't stop gnawing away at him. Tears welled in his eyes, but he couldn't entirely give a clear reason as to why. A breeze blew through, and some delicate purple petals landed on him. He looked up, and through the parting of the wisteria tendrils above him, he could see fragments of azure sky like shattered glass. The current gently lifted the hair off of his forehead, and he could hear wind chimes somewhere in the distance.

Nearby was a dried-up pond bed, a collapsing stone bridge arching over it and the koi that had once inhabited it long gone. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of spring that filled the air. He stretched his fingers out and caught hold of sun-warmed stones, then began softly picking them up and letting them fall again.

The atmosphere was so peaceful, and yet Yuuri couldn't help but feel… He couldn't quite describe it. It was as if a piece of him was missing, leaving only a gaping void in its wake. But underneath the massive weight crushing him, there was a different sensation deep inside of his chest. It was akin to the small buzz of a bumblebee or a flickering flame; a spark of something beginning or changing. It made him uneasy and set him even more on edge.

Yuuri heard a rustling, and his eyes flew open, heart pounding wildly. Had someone discovered him here? Panic jolted through his system as he waited there, alert and ready to flee.

He let out a breath when a pale golden cat with faint spotted markings stepped out of the bushes nearby.

"Oh," he exclaimed, mildly surprised. He didn't think that any of the resident felines looked like this. Perhaps it was a stray? He offered a small smile. He had a soft spot for animals. The cat ignored him, sauntering forward.

Yuuri outstretched a hand to pet it, but got hissed at menacingly. "Oh, sorry," he apologized guiltily, even though the kitty couldn't understand him. Up close, he could see that it was fairly small, too big to be a kitten but not quite an adult.

To Yuuri's surprise, the cat bit the hem of his kimono and attempted to drag him away. He watched, bewildered, as the cat pawed at his leg to try and pull him. With a gasp, he realized that needle-like claws had scratched his skin. He stood up to try and deter the animal, but it was determined to take him somewhere. He tried to walk away, but the cat held its ground with its jaws firmly clamped on the bottom of his clothing.

"Stop, please." The cat glared up at him in response, aquamarine eyes narrowed. Yuuri was scared to touch it to move it in fear of being attacked.

He halted and began to think. What would be the harm in just going where the cat wanted him to? Nobody would miss him for many hours, and he had nothing better to do.

He caved in, and started in the direction in which he was being tugged. The cat trotted ahead of him quickly, and Yuuri struggled to keep up. He wasn't really a fast walker (or runner for that matter).

The cat entered the forest and Yuuri came to a stop, pulse fluttering in trepidation as frightening stories about the woods from his childhood began flashing through his mind. Oni, monstrous boars, gashadokuro… and then the powerful demon rumored to reign here. But he shook his head to try and forget these things and pressed forward. There was probably nothing to worry about.

As he left the garden a chill ghosted down his spine and he almost turned back, but then chastised himself bitingly. 'Stop being so anxious, it's pathetic.'

With a gulp, Yuuri plunged even deeper into the trees. Again and again he looked behind him, and soon the broad yakusugi trunks had entirely obscured the view of the castle.

A blanket of mist had covered the whole landscape, cold and wet. He could swear that he could see shadowy figures in the fog, but it was probably just his imagination. Bizarre mushrooms clung to decaying logs, and he kept finding himself slowing down to examine plant life that he had never seen before. Everytime he did this, however, the cat would sit down and yowl impatiently until he had caught up. Occasionally he was afraid that he had lost the cat, but then it reappeared. It seemed to grow more and more irritated every time.

They crossed trickling streams on rocks slick with vibrant green moss, and faced thick undergrowth that clung to Yuuri's fine clothes (although he didn't mind very much). His legs began to ache with fatigue, and he wished that he had brought a horse with him.

Where in the world was the cat taking him? It felt like he had been stumbling forward over roots and sticks for hours. The sun began to descend in the sky, and he was thinking about turning back. Following the cat had been such a foolish decision… God, he was stupid.

He soon realized that this was his only option now though; he had no clue how to get back to the palace, and that thought frightened him immensely.

At long last, the feline guided Yuuri through an opening and into a clearing beside a river. Sitting on a boulder right in the middle of the tumbling water was the most radiant person that he had ever seen in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Yuuri noticed was those eyes, bright cerulean like the sky fading into the ocean.. He hadn't seen eyes that color before, only shades of amber, brown, and black. They seemed so full of life and spirit, but there was something sad and lonely beneath the gaiety. His beautiful face was so strange-looking; nobody in Yuuri's country had features like that. The eyelids had a crease in them, which made those expressive eyes seem much larger. His cheekbones were high, and his angled jawline was sloped. He had a large forehead that was partially obscured by hair falling over it.

His hair. It was the color of silver, shimmering as it caught the setting sun's rays. It was actually glowing, so brilliantly that it was nearly blinding to look at. Yuuri thought that the strands looked like pure spun moonlight. The tresses were loosely braided into a long, thick plait, which flowed into the river behind him. The water shifted it softly back and forth with the swells of the current. Even none of the ladies of the court had hair that length.

The young man was dressed in an elaborately embroidered scarlet shirt in a foreign style. It had clasps down the front, and long sleeves trimmed with gold. Around his slender waist was wrapped a pleated skirt of the same colour that resembled a hakama. Pointed black shoes adorned his feet, and Yuuri gathered enough of his thoughts to reason that they would be rather uncomfortable to walk in.

Yuuri's mouth was dry and had fallen open. It was as if he was under a spell; he couldn't move or tear his eyes away from the vision before him. The stranger lifted his gaze, and their eyes met. Yuuri's heart jolted immediately, and his face grew hot.

"Yuuri!" the lovely person called cheerfully over the sound of the rushing water, beaming at him. The river wasn't particularly wide or deep, but it was loud enough that one had to raise their voice to be heard.

Yuuri gasped sharply. How did this stranger know his name? Suddenly, it was called to his attention how unpresentable he must look. His hair was knotted, his kimono torn, and he was pretty sure that he had managed to get dirt smudged on his face. Oh, what a bad first impression, the stranger probably-

"You... Marry me?" the silver-haired man asked brightly, in heavily accented Japanese. Yuuri blinked and snapped out of his trance, taken aback.

"W-what?" he stammered, flustered. The stranger repeated himself, his eyes sparkling, and Yuuri couldn't summon any words with which to respond.

"Not want to marry me?" the stranger inquired, tilting his head to the right and placing a finger on his chin. His bow-shaped lips were slightly pouted.

"Uh…" 'Say something!' He was at a loss, his thoughts stalling and tongue helpless. He gathered himself and swallowed. "I- I don't even know you."

The ethereal visage looked crestfallen.

"I know about you." He sounded wounded.

"How?" Yuuri questioned.

"Yuri brought me …" The stranger looked puzzled, as if he was searching for the correct word. "Papers! From this land." Oh no. There was hardly ever a positive thing about Yuuri in those articles. But he hadn't brought this man any papers, so who was the Yuuri that he was talking about?

"Oh!" The stranger must have seen Yuuri's confusion. He gestured to the cat, which was still sitting a comfortable distance away from Yuuri. "Also Yuri," he explained, then waited to make sure that he had been understood.

Yuuri nodded. He and the cat had the same name. The stranger smiled as if he had had an epiphany, and turned to Yuri. He told him something in another language, bemusement evident in his tone. The cat puffed up, hair standing on end, and hissed. So it could understand human speech? Perhaps it was a spirit of some kind.

The silver-haired man tossed his head back and broke out into peals of laughter. It sounded so clear and rich. An uneasy, anxious feeling settled in Yuuri's belly. Was he making fun of him?

The stranger's breathing steadied, and he turned his attention back to Yuuri. He pointed to the cat, giggling slightly.

"Name Yurio now."

'Oh.' Yuuri's stomach unclenched as relief washed over him, and his lips turned up into a smile of sorts. He felt a wave of confidence, though it was only a small one.

"What do you know about me?" He attempted to keep the falter out of his voice, rather unsuccessfully. The silver-haired man's face positively lit up.

"Prince Yuuri, most strong and brave in whole land!" 'I am?' Yuuri wondered.

"You- you must be mistaken, I'm not-," he hastily tried to tell him, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Most handsome also." The stranger winked playfully, and Yuuri gasped like a fish. When he found that he could not form coherent sentences, he gave up. How could anyone come to such conclusions? He was about as far away from courageous as possible. And attractive? 'Ha.'

Yuuri bit his lips and shifted his line of sight down to his sandalled feet.

"I...It's getting dark, I should go back home before people start to worry." Would they really? He would have liked to stay with the man longer…

"Wait!" came a cry. Yuuri glanced up. The silver-haired man still had a smile on his face, but his eyes conveyed desperation and desolation. "Visit soon?" he requested hopefully, a waver in his tone. His eyes seemed to be pleading, and Yuuri felt an ache of loneliness. He knew how he must be feeling.

"I'll return soon," he assured, hoping that the other man was convinced. He didn't want him to worry about being abandoned. "Are you alright here by yourself?"

"Alright." That stunning smile had returned. "Live here."

'What? He lives here, in the middle of these dangerous woods?' Yuuri decided not to press it any further. This was all so bizarre. Perhaps the man was a water yokai? If that was the case, then why hadn't Yuuri been drowned yet? No, he had to be something else.

Yuuri bowed.

"Farewell…" He realized something, and cursed himself. "I'm so sorry, I never properly introduced myself or asked your name," he apologized profusely. So impolite of him… It was as if he had forgotten all that he had been taught.

"Viktor," the silver-haired man informed him, gorgeous eyes crinkling in happiness. It made Yuuri's heart skip a beat and then flutter like a small bird.

"A-" He gulped. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Viktor." He couldn't pronounce the name very well, but he hoped that his attempt was acceptable. Sure that his face was flushing, he dipped his head respectfully. As much as he wanted to drink in the sight of Viktor, it was quite rude to stare.

"Sorry kept you," Viktor told him, voice smooth like velvet. Yuuri blinked twice.

"Oh! It's alright." He stared off into the tangled woods, and panic tried to crawl up his throat.

"Yurio go with you?" Viktor offered, most likely seeing the fear on Yuuri's face. The cat meowed irritably in protest. Yuuri let out a breath, feeling a smidge better. He was immensely grateful.

"Thank you so much." He bowed deeply once more, and a lock of hair slipped over his shoulder and nearly brushed against the ground before he caught it and tucked it back behind his ear. So embarrassing… "Farewell, Viktor." Viktor clumsily copied the bow from where he was sitting, as if it were out of the ordinary for him, and grinned.

"Farewell, handsome Yuuri."

Feeling his face grow hot, Yuuri quickly turned away. Yurio growled and then dashed ahead, a streak of gold in the pale moonlight. Before he left the clearing, Yuuri allowed himself a single glance behind him.

Viktor was illuminated in the dim light, even more alluring than the last time Yuuri had seen him mere seconds before. He lifted his graceful arm and waved at Yuuri, who squeaked and whipped his head back around.

He started the journey back, the cat leading the way. The night air was exhilarating, and Yuuri felt so alive. His cheeks started to feel cramped, and he realized giddily that he couldn't stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Yuuri awoke to the noise of something battering loudly outside the sliding door. Blearily, he sat up and squinted in the dim light. It sounded like something was hitting the shōji, and it was relentless. Trepidation flashed through his system, and his pulse began to race. Was it a kidnapper? He recognized that an intruder would try to be as quiet as possible, but that didn't stop him from worrying irrationally. Then he heard a demanding meow and his fear subsided. It was only the cat from the night before.

Yuuri yawned and slipped out of bed, pushing aside the curtains. He crossed the room and pulled the rickety door open (it needed replacing , but he could never bring himself to ask for a new one).

The air was frigid against his body; he was only wearing thin sayagoromo. There was Yurio, glaring at him ferociously. His eyes seemed to demand, "What took you so damn long?"

"Sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper," Yuuri explained sheepishly. The cat narrowed his eyes, tail twitching, then hopped off the porch before turning back expectantly. "I have to get dressed first!"

Yurio sat down and wrinkled his nose threateningly. Yuuri squeaked and rushed to locate the rest of his kimono, tying the layers hastily and haphazardly. He tugged a comb through his waist-length hair a couple of times, then put it up in a messy twist. Cursing himself, he recalled that he had left his cap in the garden. After the _genpukku_ ceremony during puberty, the men of the kingdom wore _eboshi_ and tied their hair up. Oh well, he would just have to look like a child.

Slipping up his tabi socks, he tripped across the floor. Feet trembling, he squeezed them with difficulty into his geta. He wobbled when he stepped off onto the pebbles below. Yurio shot forward, and Yuuri stumbled clumsily after him. They crossed the courtyard and came to the palace gate. Yurio simply wiggled underneath it, but Yuuri had to get the attention of the guard in the nearby tower.

"Um… Excuse me?" he ventured timidly, and waved. The guard blinked and looked in the direction of his voice.

"Oh, your highness!" he greeted, clearly surprised. "Whatever are you doing up at this hour?" Yuuri blushed, embarrassed. He wasn't known for being an early riser.

"I-" He tried to think up a believable excuse. "I just wanted to go on a morning stroll…" He looked at his feet, thinking that if the guard could see his eyes he might know it was a lie. He was afraid that if somebody found out that he was going to the forest, they would give him a bodyguard and confine him to his room to keep him out of harm's way.

"Hmm…" Panic constricted Yuuri's rib cage like a snake. What if the guard had seen through his flimsy story? He would never get to see Viktor again- "Alright, let me come down and open the gate for you." He sighed in relief, and the guard clunked down the ladder, his full armor making it a cumbersome task. When he reached the ground, he began heaving on a thick pulley to lift the wooden slats. Yuuri quickly passed underneath it.

"Thank you," he told the guard as he left, then worried whether or not he had even been heard.

Yurio was waiting for him, flexing his claws in and out and scratching the dirt threateningly. As soon as he saw Yuuri, he sprinted off into the bushes. Yuuri tried his best to keep up.

Yuuri shivered, just like last time, as they entered the forest. The sun filtered down through the ancient branches, rays catching the mist and dew drops. He took a deep breath in; the rich, earthy scent of the woods mingled with the fresh morning air. Unseen birds chirped overhead, singing songs of love and new life. Everything looked so different during the day, it all seemed less intimidating now that visibility was better. However, even with all its vibrancy, the forest still gave him an unsettling feeling.

Yuuri didn't recognize anything on their journey; it was as if they were taking a different route than before, although it could have just been his imagination. He lost track of how long they'd been walking, he only knew that the sun had ascended in the sky. By now Yuuri had begun to work up a sweat, and he brushed a lock of loose hair out of his face. They had been hiking up a steady incline for some time, and he was beginning to worry. Surely someone had noticed his absence by now?

He took a break and rested for a moment. Yurio looked back at him and yowled indignantly. Heart rate and breathing still up, Yuuri swallowed and pressed onward. The ground leveled out somewhat, and he began to hear the sound of rushing water. His desire to see Viktor again gave him the strength to continue, and he forced his aching legs to keep moving. He was _so close_. Already, he was catching glimpses of the clearing through the gnarled trunks.

Finally, he stepped out from under the cover of the trees and into the brilliant sunlight. The river's current seemed to have changed direction, and the banks looked smoother than before. Moreover, he did not recognize any of the surrounding landscape. It was as if this was a different place, it seemed so unfamiliar. Well, he _did_ have poor eyesight, so perhaps it was all in his head.

And there was Viktor, looking exactly as Yuuri had remembered him. Part of him had thought that the previous night's events had all been a dream, but he now had confirmation that it had been reality. Yurio mrowed loudly, sounding disinterested.

Viktor, who had been lying on his side with his back to them, glanced over his shoulder. His face lit up and he flipped over onto his front.

"Good morning, Yuuri!" He placed his chin on his hands, kicking his feet lazily in the air. "Come?" he requested, grinning.

' _Come? As in, go through the water to the rock?'_

The river wasn't very fast, but it seemed deeper than before. Yuuri yanked off his tabi and mud-encrusted geta, then hitched up his robes. Yurio was observing him smugly, seemingly amused at his misfortune. When Yuuri stepped into the river and gasped in shock, he could have sworn that the cat let out a snort. It was _so cold._ But he kept going even as his feet went numb and he could barely feel the sharp stones under them. He waded in farther, until the water was at his mid-calves and then lapping at his knees.

Holding all of those heavy layers up proved impossible. Yuuri's arms ached far too much to be able to keep it up much longer. He edged deeper and deeper, the water biting his skin like ice. His kimono grew heavy, and he realized that the hem had dipped below the surface and was now soaking wet. He yelped and tried in vain to lift it higher, only succeeding in losing his balance and dropping all of the silk fabric he was clutching. It landed in the water with a splash, and he looked at his drenched clothing forlornly.

"Yuuri?" Viktor sounded concerned. His head was cocked to one side, strands of hair falling over his eye and cheek, and Yuuri found himself breaking into a smile. Viktor shifted onto his knees and stretched out his hand. Yuuri stepped forward and took it nervously. It was warm and firm and strong and _real_. With Viktor's help, he clambered up onto the boulder.

Up close, Viktor was even more beautiful. Yuuri could now see the gentle laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, the light freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose like stars, the delicate curl of his silver eyelashes, and the blue of his veins under his skin. Yuuri realized that he was staring, and quickly let go of the beautiful hand he still held. It hung there for a moment after he had relinquished his touch like a leaf clinging to a branch in autumn.

Even as he shivered from the freezing water, he felt like his cheeks were burning up. Viktor rubbed Yuuri's goosebump-covered arms gently, which sent tingles shooting up them that had nothing to do with his chills.

"Cold," Viktor murmured sadly.

Before Yuuri could register what was happening, he was being enveloped in a warm embrace. Viktor smelled like gardenias and jasmine and some kind of spice that he could not identify. Yuuri's heart was pounding so hard that he was almost certain Viktor could hear it. It felt like sparks were shooting down his veins, burning straight through him.

As his head spun, Yuuri tried to ground himself by focusing on Viktor's clothes. They felt soft, but they were made of cotton, not silk. How was that possible? It was so finely woven, and had so many intricate painted details… Yuuri had thought that only lower class people wore cotton, but these garments were skilfully crafted.

Without realizing it, he had snuggled into Viktor's broader frame. Being wrapped in this stranger's arms evoked such a safe feeling, as though nothing could harm him as long as he was being held close to Viktor. It was as if all of his worries had melted into the background. This felt so _right_ , so natural, as if they fit together, and he dared to think that nothing had ever felt so right in his whole life. He buried his face into Viktor's shoulder, and his trembling gradually ceased.

Sensation prickled as it returned in his feet. He was still wet, but at least he wasn't a _tsurara-onna_ , an icicle person, any longer. As his body temperature returned to normal, he realised where he was and pushed Viktor away, face flushed red.

"I-," he began, then swallowed and looked off to one side. Viktor was so forward, and Yuuri wasn't used to receiving such attention.

"Yuuri," Viktor purred, placing warm, soft hands on his cheeks. "Alright?" he asked, eyebrows raised slightly in concern.

"Oh yes, I'm alright. Thank you," Yuuri told him hastily. He tried to stand, but his footing wasn't secure and he realized that he had nowhere that he wanted to go, so he was forced to sit back down.

Viktor's hands had dropped from his face, but they still lingered in the air for a second. ' _Why does he keep reaching for me?'_ He found it difficult to meet those cerulean eyes, because every time he did his heart jumped and he feared he might explode.

They both sat there awkwardly for a moment, Viktor skimming the pointy toes of his shoes over the top of the water.

"Oh!" he beamed and pulled a folded-up piece of paper from within his shirt pocket. It was slightly yellowed and appeared to have been dropped into the river on numerous occasions. He handed it to Yuuri, a proud expression on his face. Yuuri took it gingerly and opened it up. Dread filled his stomach as his eyes scanned the page. It was an article giving reasons why he should not rule, and how his father could select a more suitable heir for half of the kingdom. It was anything but a praising piece.

Accompanying the spidery writing was a depiction of Yuuri. It was meant to mock him, accentuating his feminine curves and soft face. His hair was unbound, he wasn't wearing an eboshi, and he was wearing women's clothing. He was very self-conscious about the length of his hair… It brought frequent ridicule because most of the men in court only had locks to their shoulders, but Yuuri loved his hair even though it garnered scorn. A floral fan was drawn beside his image's ruby-painted lips, and exaggerated hikimayu were smudged high on his forehead. Clearly, the caricature was supposed to further the author's point that Yuuri was too meek and submissive to control the country.

Yuuri felt his self-confidence plummet. Was this all just an elaborate jest on Viktor's part? Tears welled up in his eyes, and he wanted to hide his face and bawl. It was true, he _was_ unfit to be emperor. Viktor would probably reveal the joke now, laugh cruelly, and push him into the river. Maybe he would drown, and nobody would have to-

"Yuuri?" He jolted, and his eyes darted back up. Viktor smiled kindly, taking his hands (which were still clutching the document) and pulling them closer. The physical contact sent energy coursing through Yuuri's system again. Viktor tapped his name on the paper lightly. "Looking," he began, using the incorrect verb form. "Brave. Winner."

"Oh."

Everything made so much more sense now. Viktor could not read Japanese at all, or at least not very well. He must have found out the meanings of the kanji that made up Yuuri's name, and assumed that they described his characteristics. He was probably also unaware of the artist's intention to be unflattering. Guilt lodged in Yuuri's belly. Viktor would never have thought that he was interesting if he had known the truth.

Yuuri sighed and returned the paper, not wanting to look at it anymore. Apparently confused, Viktor folded it up and tucked it back into his pocket at the same time as he took out a small object. It was a piece of translucent white agate, polished by the constant weathering of flowing water. Viktor looked directly into Yuuri's eyes and kissed it. A shiver ghosted down Yuuri's spine, and the rock was pressed into his palm.

"For Yuuri," Viktor explained quietly, radiating intense joy.

"Thank you so much!" Yuuri exclaimed, louder than he intended, and quickly covered his mouth. He was so happy he felt he could cry. The only time he received gifts was as a formality from potential suitors and his kingdom's trade partners. He was never given anything with any thought or meaning behind it.

Blushing at his outburst and Viktor's straightforwardness, Yuuri examined the stone. He flipped it over in his hand. It was about one _sun shaku_ in length, and was concave on one side. He held it up and admired how the sun's rays refracted on the tiny facets within it and seemed to make it glow. The indent on it was the perfect size and shape for the pad of his thumb, and he drew it closer to rub it.

Perhaps the kiss could be used as a wish. Before Yuuri could overthink things, he made a rather foolish and embarrassing wish involving Viktor that would likely never come to pass. To seal it, he gently pressed the rock to his lips.

He realized what he had done and _eeped_. Had that been… an indirect kiss of sorts? He wanted to curl into a ball and hide forever. He turned away, unable to face Viktor. Would he be disgusted?

Yuuri felt his hand being picked up, but he didn't look. The rock was still in his grasp. Viktor turned his hand over so that his palm was facing up, and Yuuri loosened his fingers. Was he taking back the present now? The corners of Yuuri's eyes burned, and he blinked quickly to disperse the tears forming there. But no, the already familiar weight remained in his hand.

He peered to see what was happening and gasped. Viktor pecked the stone with a kiss and then folded Yuuri's fingers back to enclose it. He smiled, a bit cheekily, and Yuuri wondered what he had ever done to deserve such casual affection. He didn't even know this man.

But… somehow this felt right, so Yuuri returned a shy smile.

They spent the rest of the day just _talking._ They spoke of all kinds of things, Viktor trying his best to speak Japanese and Yuuri good-naturedly offering corrections when he made mistakes. The feeling of laughter and just having a conversation was so euphoric that without either of them realizing it, the entire day passed them by.

Eventually, Yuuri bid Viktor a reluctant farewell, and his soul felt heavy as they parted. The whole way home, he clutched the stone close to his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks tripped by like a rosy dream. Yuuri visited Viktor every day, and slowly got to know him better. Every new fact that he learned about him, no matter how small, made Yuuri's heart feel as if it was about to burst with joy. Viktor liked music, he had a small pink birthmark on the back of his neck, he was from a land far away… Yuuri catalogued all of these things carefully inside, saving them so that he could return to them later.

Not a single person had noticed Yuuri's absence, which was a relief but also a little disheartening. This was confirmation of his suspicions that nobody really noticed him. While he enjoyed the freedom of being practically invisible, he did miss his family. He hoped that his mother and father would return soon from meeting with foreign diplomats and that his sister would find some free time to spend with him between her lessons. And maybe he could bring Viktor back home with him and-

No. That would never work. He couldn't admit to himself what exactly he was yearning for, and anyway, it surely would never happen.

Yuuri sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He wanted very much to pay a visit to Viktor, but he had to wait for Yurio to come and guide him. He'd tried to go on his own once, but quickly realized that he had no idea where he was going and had to turn back. It seemed that the forest morphed and changed every single day, although Yuuri still wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not.

A loud meow startled him from his thoughts, and he sat up. There was Yurio, looking bored. Yuuri had left the shōji slightly cracked so that the cat could slip in. He leapt to his feet. He was already fully dressed, so he just wiggled on his geta and watched (slightly amused) as Yurio sauntered around his room like he owned the place. The cat crawled under his bed before he could stop him, and emerged dragging a sheathed tachi in his teeth with some difficulty.

"Oh, I can't take that. I'm not very good at using it," Yuuri hastily excused. Yurio subjected him to a withering glare, and tugged the sword closer. He dropped it at Yuuri's feet, and Yuuri bent down to pick it up.

It was heavy in his grip, and he was scared he might drop it and dent the floorboards. What would he need this for? Nerves twisted in his belly, and he unconsciously rubbed the stone that Viktor had given him. He had been taking it everywhere with him; he found that it offered him some comfort, and every time he touched its smooth surface he was reminded of Viktor and felt a little better.

Yuuri swallowed and tucked the tachi into his obi. He adjusted his cap (he had retrieved it from the garden), then walked out into the courtyard. He would have taken the side exit, but he was afraid of running into someone in the hallways. Fortunately there was a party going on that night, and with all of the guests and entertainment, Yuuri and Yurio were able to slip out of the gate relatively unnoticed.

Yuuri was grateful that he would not be there among all of the rowdy, intoxicated men. He found such events dreadfully tedious, and all of the unfamiliar people made him panic. With any luck, no-one would notice that he wasn't present.

The pair snuck around the outside of the palace and entered the forest. As always, Yuuri got goosebumps and shivered as they crossed over the border between the familiar and the unknown. The woods were dead quiet today. There wasn't a single bird cry or squirrel chitter, or any movement at all. Not even a breeze disturbed the treetops. Yuuri felt like something was off, and he continued with an uneasy feeling. There was more tangled underbrush than all the other times he had been there, and his robes kept catching on it and tearing. Even Yurio was having some trouble, clawing at the ferns and shrubs irritably when they stuck to his fur.

Eventually the vines, branches, and bushes were blocking every possible way to progress, and Yuuri understood why Yurio had insisted that he bring the sword. He drew it, and the curved blade gleamed in the noonday sun.

"Better stand back," he warned apologetically. His phobia of injuring himself led to him being rather clumsy and shaky with the tachi, which just made him even more frightened.

Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled, holding the weapon as steadily as he could, then struck the wild foliage. He let out a yell, and hacked at the obstructions until a rudimentary path for both of them was carved out. They moved forward, but he kept having to stop and slice his way through. Soon, his arms ached and he was breathing hard from exertion. It never seemed to end, and he wondered if he was anywhere near close to seeing Viktor again.

Finally, when his body had been pushed to its limits, he began to see glimpses of light through the thick vegetation. It gave him a burst of energy and adrenaline, and he broke out of the trees.

He almost stepped into the river, but caught himself at the last second.

A familiar man with a shining braid was sitting atop a rock in the center of the rushing water.

Viktor spotted him and waved cheerfully, and Yuuri almost collapsed from happiness and relief. His heart did a giddy little flip.

The river was roaring far louder, faster, and wider than any other time Yuuri had seen it. A fallen tree stretched over the water, and he calculated the distance between it and Viktor's boulder. From what he could tell with his sub-par eyesight, there was about a two shaku gap between them. If he jumped, he would probably be able to make it.

There was a rustle of leaves, and Yuuri looked back to see the tip of a golden tail disappearing into the ferns. He doffed his tabi and geta before edging along the thin strip dividing the wild forest and the bank, doing his best to avoid the protruding branches and thorns that threatened to make him lose his balance. There was a rustle of leaves, and he looked back to see the tip of a golden tail disappearing into the ferns. He moved forward, bit by bit, shuffling along and facing the river. His toes squished through the cool mud, and he feared that he would skid on it.

Yuuri came to a large rock that was blocking the way. It was too large to budge, but he tried anyway. His feet couldn't get enough traction. He eyed the log spanning the water and knew what he had to do. Steeling himself, he took it a long breath. With as much of a head start as he could manage, he leapt and landed on the tree with a thump. It was so slick that his feet almost slid out from under him, but he held out his arms to steady himself.

The log was thinner than he'd initially thought, and sagged a bit underneath him. The bark was rough under his soles. He only hoped that it wasn't rotten. Creeping forward, he tested the wood's integrity before putting more weight on it. He tried to keep his breathing steady and calm as his panic rose. It was too late to back out now. He forced himself to keep going, watching his steps carefully. He was so close. 'Almost there, almost there.'

Viktor leaned down, arms outstretched, and Yuuri reached out and-

He was falling. He cried out, he was going to hit the sharp rocks below. But the impact he was bracing himself for never arrived. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Viktor's worried face.

"Alright?" Viktor asked, and Yuuri released a shaky laugh, nodding. Viktor had caught him;they were together now, so of course he was alright.

Viktor counted to three in accented Japanese, then hoisted Yuuri up next to him.

"Ah!" Yuuri's kanmuri fell off of his head and landed in the river with a splash. It started to drift away with the current, bumping and catching on stones as it bobbed along. He tried to grab it as it passed by, but came up empty. Viktor swiftly scooped it up and examined it. Yuuri tried to take it from him, but Viktor pulled it away with a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey!" Yuuri blushed and attempted to grab his cap, but Viktor held it above his head out of reach. He tried again, but Viktor ducked away and grinned. "Viktor!" he protested. Viktor chuckled, and as Yuuri lunged once again for the hat, Viktor tugged on the string tying up his hair. Yuuri gasped as black strands cascaded around his face and back, and his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly Viktor was very close and gently pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Handsome Yuuri," he teased softly, and tucked the kanmari onto Yuuri's lap. Dazed, Yuuri felt his cheeks burn. Oh, he didn't deserve such praise… He lowered his gaze and twisted his hair into a bun in only a few moments. He didn't, however, don his cap and instead set it aside and tentatively smiled up at Viktor. With the lovely laugh lines around his mouth and eyes on full display, Viktor returned his smile. His happiness was so infectious that Yuuri could feel his spirits begin to truly lift.

In a rush of impulsiveness, he laid back on the rock and tugged Viktor down with him. As the reality of what he had done struck him, his pulse began to race. Viktor snuggled into his chest, and he stiffened. What if he could hear his heartbeat? Hesitantly, Yuuri started tenderly stroking Viktor's hair. It felt like silk under his fingers, smooth and fine. Touching it grounded him, and he tried to work up the courage to ask a question that had been burning within him like an ember for some time now. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, inhaling the scent of gardenias and jasmine and spice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Viktor, are you-" he began, then gulped. "Are you… trapped here?" Viktor's hand (which had been splayed over Yuuri's bosom) curled, clutching at the kimono fabric. A long, dreadful silence ensued, and Yuuri's worry grew. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Alright," Viktor assured. "Yes, trapped." Apprehension shot through Yuuri's system. Trapped by whom? And why?

Viktor sat up, and Yuuri found himself mourning the loss of his comforting, warm body against his own. He gradually also raised himself from his recumbent position, and his back cracked. Viktor grinned when they met eyes, but there was a hint of sadness in his expression. With some effort, he lifted his thick braid. It shimmered in the sun like threads of the purest moonlight.

"Hair is real…," he started, then paused and placed a finger on his chin. His gaze scanned his surroundings as if the correct word was hidden there somewhere. He saw Yuuri's sword and his face lit up. Gingerly, he scooted closer and unsheathed the tachi a bit. It glinted almost blindingly, and he pointed to the blade. 'What is he trying to say?'

"Your hair is really shiny?" Yuuri tried, already knowing that that wasn't right. Viktor shook his head, and tapped the sword again. Realization dawned on Yuuri. "Real metal?" he guessed carefully, not wanting to seem too sure of himself in case he was wrong.

But Viktor nodded excitedly.

"Yes yes! Real metal." Curious, Yuuri picked up the plait and pulled on it. Although it was soft, it was incredibly heavy. All that beautiful hair was chaining him to the spot, and Yuuri wanted to weep. He couldn't even fathom what it would be like to be confined to this rock day in and day out. "Curse," Viktor explained glumly.

"Who did this to you?" Yuuri demanded protectively.

"Curse from…" Viktor pursed his lips. "Obi? Thinks I am handsome. Trapped me here."

"Obi?" He had been hexed and was being held captive by… a sash?

"Oh!" Viktor shook his head, smiling, and waved his hands. "Oni."

Yuuri's blood ran cold, and a lump hardened in his throat. The treasure demon that ruled these woods must be the one that was holding Viktor prisoner, he was sure of it. He had heard stories of the cruelties of the oni, how they flayed people alive and crushed their bones to dust… Shivering, he recalled some of their punishments that were too grotesque to even mention. His terror mounted. A small part of him wanted to run out of this forest, but the rest of him…

"Viktor, I am going to help you escape," he decided, determined. Viktor seemed stunned for an instant, then his eyes filled with joyful tears. He beamed and hugged him, nuzzling his head against his.

"Thank you," he murmured, voice breaking. Yuuri returned the embrace fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't ever want to let go, but they both eventually unwillingly released each other. The sun in the sky was beginning its descent, and they both knew that it was time to part ways.

Yuuri sighed and placed a hand on Viktor's cheek, then pressed their foreheads together.

"I'll come back for you soon, I promise. We can come up with a plan together." Viktor leaned into Yuuri's palm, and interlaced his fingers with his. He gave a hopeful smile, eyes sparkling like aquamarines. They both relinquished contact, and Yuuri was about to leave when-

"Farewell, Yuuri." Viktor pecked his cheek with a kiss, and he let out a small squeak. Flustered, Yuuri touched his tingling skin where Viktor's lips ha remade contact. Face hot, blushing, and heart racing, he hopped off of the boulder and onto the tree bridge.

"F-Farewell Viktor," he stammered, grinning like an idiot, then started the journey over the river. The spray from the water coated the bottom of his robes. When he got to the shore, Yurio was waiting for him. The cat yawned, and Yuuri found himself copying him - he was tired too.

Before he left the clearing, Yuuri turned and waved at Viktor, who beamed and returned the gesture. He and the cat entered the trees, taking the path that Yuuri had cleared earlier. The forest seemed more sinister than usual, and Yuuri kept imagining that glowing eyes were watching him in the darkness. He rubbed his stone for comfort as he hurried along, and distracted himself by running through ideas to rescue Viktor.


	6. Chapter 6

A blanket of clouds covered the sky, but Yuuri already had all of the sunshine that he needed. Viktor was leaning on his shoulder, humming quietly. They were thinking up plans of escape together, as well as simply enjoying each other's company.

"Yuuri?" Viktor broke the silence softly.

"Yes, gekkou?" (Yuuri had decided to start calling him this, it meant "moonlight.")

"Tried to… Escape once. No good." Viktor sounded a bit rueful. Feeling a bit confident, Yuuri slipped an arm around his slim waist.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he pressed gently. Viktor laughed bitterly.

"I ran. Yurio helped. No get far, hair touched ground. Oni found I." Yuuri tried to keep his muscles from tensing in apprehension when he heard that. He didn't want Viktor to know how much this frightened him, because he didn't want him to worry as well.

"The oni could sense where you were when your hair touched the ground?" Suddenly, the task of rescuing Viktor seemed far more daunting. If the treasure demon could detect when metal touched the earth, then they would have to keep his braid up the entire journey.

Viktor nodded. "Yes." He then moved so that he was facing Yuuri, eyes bright. What was he doing? He suddenly reached for Yuuri's tachi, which was lying, sheathed, nearby on the boulder. Yuuri gasped.

"What are you-" Viktor drew it and positioned it under his hair, which he pulled taut. Panic rose like a tidal wave in Yuuri's chest. 'He's going to end up hurting himself, or-'

A loud noise that sounded like a knife being sharpened echoed through the clearing. Yuuri expected to see Viktor's beautiful hair hacked short, but… There was a clatter as the sword landed on the rock. And there was Viktor, tresses still completely intact. The razor-sharp blade hadn't even made a nick in the metal. Clear disappointment was etched onto Viktor's face, something Yuuri rarely saw. A single tear streaked down his cheek like a drop of starlight, and Yuuri wanted to cry too.

Gingerly, Yuuri grabbed the tachi's handle and sheathed it again. Viktor wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, gekkou. We'll think of something." Yuuri was already fitting the pieces in place. "I could bring my horse? We could wrap your braid in the saddle, and I can carry the rest. How does that sound?" He hoped that he was offering some comfort, but he was never sure. He felt like he was always bad at consoling people.

Viktor pulled away and nodded with a hopeful smile.

"Yurio help?" he suggested.

"How?" Yuuri inquired, confused. What would he do, hold some hair in his teeth?

Viktor laughed, and called something over to Yurio, who was sitting on the bank grooming himself. (The river was quiet that day.) The cat shot him a glare and then continued to lick his paw. "Yurio can…" Viktor gestured with his hands something small growing large.

"Explode?" Yuuri whispered, eyes wide in concern.

"No, no no." Viktor chuckled. "Change. To human." Yurio was a shapeshifter? "Will help," he assured.

Some relief washed over Yuuri, soothing his nerves a bit. This was starting to feel possible. They spent the rest of the day working out the details, and it seemed that everything was coming together smoothly.

Finally, the day had arrived. Yurio had arrived at Yuuri's doorstep. They met eyes, and Yuuri knew that it was time. The perfect opportunity. The forest was relatively clear of underbrush, the distance to the river was shorter than usual, and the water was narrow and low. He had ridden as fast as he could without getting ahead of Yurio (who had been sprinting). He'd been desperate to see Viktor again. For a long while now, his sleep had been restless as he thought of all of the things that could possibly go wrong. He had worried that the oni had overheard them planning, and had done something horrible to Viktor.

But no, there he was in all his glory, waving happily like always. Yuuri waved back and realized that he was beaming too. He guided his horse close to the bank.

"Stay, Chiyo." She obeyed, and he flung his geta and tabi aside so that he could start crossing the water. He stumbled over the rocky river bottom, practically running. Viktor stretched out his arms as Yuuri got closer, longing in his ocean-colored eyes. He leaned down and pulled Yuuri into a fierce embrace. Yuuri drank in his scent and then pushed him away gently, almost having to pry Viktor off.

"I'll carry you," he offered bashfully. Viktor gave a huge smile and clambered halfway down the rock before leaning into Yuuri's waiting arms. Yuuri adjusted his hold on Viktor so that he was more secure, and then headed towards the shore. Even though Viktor was taller than him, he was pretty light. His hair was extremely heavy, however, and Yuuri looped it around his upper arm while he pulled so that it wouldn't tug on Viktor's scalp. He gently set him down on dry land, careful to not let his braid touch the ground. He noticed that it was more intricately woven that day; five strands instead of three. It was gorgeous for something that was such a burden, shimmering innocently in the sun.

Viktor looked as if he could cry tears of joy. Yuuri couldn't blame him, finally being off of that rock after so long. He lifted his eyes and saw an oddly familiar-looking boy with long golden hair standing there, glaring off to the side. He was clothed in a long white tunic embroidered with scarlet trim and baggy royal-blue trousers. There were no shoes on his small feet.

"Yurio?" The boy looked over, irritated.

"What?" he demanded, scowling.

"Oh, nothing," Yuuri dismissed quickly, and began gathering up hair. Silently, Yurio joined him. Viktor took a considerable amount of hair in his arms, and Yuuri piled the braid onto Chiyo's kura saddle, wrapping the plait tightly around it so that it wouldn't slip. Yurio and Yuuri took the rest of it. Yuuri hadn't realized just how long it was until that point, and it amazed him. He wanted to see Viktor's hair when it was down; surely that would be a breathtaking sight. Rivers of silver flowing everywhere… There was such an abundance of hair that it almost looked like the three of them had robbed a store of their finest silk.

Before they began their journey, Viktor kissed Yuuri sweetly on the mouth. His lips were so soft, and warmed Yuuri from the tips on his toes to the top of his head. He felt as if he could melt.

"Luck," Viktor explained, grinning cheekily. Stunned and heart pounding, Yuuri smiled back. With worry twisting in his belly, he entered the misty forest.

Would they succeed in saving Viktor? Would the oni catch them? Above their heads, birds chirped cheerily and flitted back and forth. Pale lily-of-the-valley blossoms, their bell-shaped heads bowed, lined the path towards an uncertain future.


End file.
